


Cheers to a New Year

by persephoneapple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: Draco has a plan to make Harry Potter his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Cheers to a New Year**  
>  **Harry/Draco [G, 100 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** As I've learned in December, I cannot write a wip. So this year, I plan to post only when a fic is completed. Enjoy this drabble and I hope you have a wonderful start to 2017!  
>  Here's a rec for an H/D Erised fic written for me called [The Full Four Seasons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8820499/chapters/20223970) which I absolutely loved! Follow me on [tumblr](http://persephoneapples.tumblr.com/) if you like.

Harry Potter kissed _me_ at midnight! Which means I must do the following:

1\. Tell Mother I am gay. Not in the _I’m Happy_ way, but the _homosexual_ way. Although I would be deliriously happy if Harry Potter _was_ my ~~lover~~ boyfriend.

2\. Also, tell Mother I am **NOT** getting married to Astoria Greengrass, ever. It’s never going to happen. I agree that she’s a lovely woman and any man would be lucky to have her. Except this man. Because I love men. One man in particular. Any guesses?

3\. Actually ask Harry Potter on a date.

Wish me luck!


End file.
